Ichiraku Addict
by Yo Vortekz
Summary: I'm sorry, Teuchi. Ramen isn't the only thing you've made that I'm addicted to. NarutoxAyame! Lemon! One-shot!


**A/N: **Yo, **Vortekz **back again to bring you another shot at a lemon. This took about 40 minutes, lol. Set just after the Hidan & Kakuzu arc.

Please make sure to **R&R!**

* * *

**Chronicles of the Flesh: NarutoxAyame**

* * *

It was in the late hours of the night that I made my way through the still-bustling—less packed than during the day—districts of Konoha. There was a full moon out tonight, illuminating the Village Hidden in the Leaves with thick, ethereal beams. I eyed the village-goers, receiving a nod every once in a while, a few of the Konoha citizens still bitter over the Nine-Tails ordeal.

I shoved a hand in my pocket, checking on the thin, plastic packeting within before letting a smile line my lips. I'd been seeing her for three months now, and the secret relationship was yet to be revealed. I'd had a thing for her since I was a little brat, but, surprisingly, it was her that confronted me about it.

She'd come to my house in the night, said she had something to discuss. And then before I knew it we were snogging each other's brains out on the couch. One stray hand lead to another, and then we were doing the horizontal tango—my first time to boot! It was all a blur after that, but I'd never forget the words she had spoken.

_I love you._

Well, it wasn't said exactly like that. She was moaning and gasping and—you get the point. So it was more like: _"Oooh! Yes, yes yes! I—ah! I love youuuuuuuu!"_

With three simple words she'd managed to fill a spot in my heart that I never knew was empty.

My brisk walk came to a halt as I moved aside the curtains to Ichiraku Ramen, my eyes glancing around the shop for _her._

And then my vision was gone, two soft hands falling over my eyes courtesy from the person behind me. I inhaled, taking in her scent—a pleasant mix of lavender and ramen. I turned around and my hands fell around a slender waist, my nose burying into the side of her neck before I pulled back and took an eyeful.

_Ayame. _

Yep, that's right. The cute little brunette from the world's greatest ramen store. She smiled at me as well, leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on my cheek not a moment later.

"How was your mission?" she questioned, breaking the silence.

"Awesome! You shoulda' seen me, I tried out my new Jutsu and everything. Although, Baa-chan made it forbidden and said I can't use it again because it did some molic-moluc-molec-something to my arm. That damn hag. All that hard work for nothing!"

The ramen waitress giggled at my exasperated answer and placed another kiss on my cheek before eyeing my bandaged arm that sat at my side. "Well if your new move is going to hurt you, then maybe it's best if you don't use it again. I don't know much about Ninja-stuff, but this looks pretty serious." I smiled at her concern, that same grin turning somewhat feral as my uninjured hand looped around her slender form and took a hold of her derriere.

She gasped and then slapped a hand against my chest, quickly glancing around the area to make sure no one saw me. "Not out here!" she whispered through flushed cheeks. She gently took a hold of my hand and lead my around the counter and up a flight of stairs—to her room. "Father will be in the Land of Lightning for a week, so it's just the two of us for now."

I couldn't supress my grin. I'm sorry, Teuchi. Ramen isn't the only thing you've made that I'm addicted to. She opened the door with a twist of her wrist, turning on the light in the same movement that I moved forward, one hand on her jaw and the other taking up residence on her backside. The kiss was anything but gentle, and I tried my hardest to convey my desire.

She moaned in response, her hands scurrying my abdomen and unzipping my jumpsuit that I helped shrug off. Minutes passed by as we kissed and undressed one another, my hands exploring her every nook and cranny, whilst hers were no less adventurous.

Left only in out undergarments I moved us back toward the queen-sized bed, taking up the position above of her and tracing lines across the tender flesh above her ribs. I paused out lip lock to move lower and take a lick at the nape of her neck, revelling in the way she shivered under my skin.

My hands drove underneath her form unclipped her black lace bra, tossing it aside with a move of my wrist, my eyes following the bounce of her breasts as they were freed of their constraints. I took a nipple into my mouth, licking and sucking at it, her moans feeding my libido like an aphrodisiac.

"S-Stop teasing me!" she gasped from below me, her hands playing at the hem of my briefs. Relenting, I rolled off of her and met her curious gaze. There's was an inkling of realisation beneath those flushed cheeks before she crawled over to me, her backside now hovering above my face—hers vice-versa.

If there was anything I learned about Ayame, it was that she absolutely _loved _oral sex. Both giving and receiving. And who was I to complain? Blowjobs were _good._

I pulled down her matching black panties and tossed them aside before spreading her cheeks and gazing upon her pink flower. She was thoroughly wet, a droplet of vaginal fluid tracing her outer lips as if to prove that point. I didn't want to keep her waiting—and from the way that she was pulling at my boxers, neither was she.

I pressed my face to Ayame's sweetest spot and delighted in the low, sensual moan that left her lips. I licked, nipped, sucked as hard as I possibly could, my hands supporting her shaky thighs as she relished under the oral pleasure.

So occupied was with pleasuring her that I couldn't supress the moan as a warm, wet feeling engulfed my penis. I felt her tongue trace up and down my shaft, her lips moving over the entirety of my length. God she was good. Moans and lewd slurping sounds filled the room for what seemed like hours but was only minutes.

Prepared, I reached for my shorts that lay stranded on the floor and retrieved the plastic wrapper that I was fiddling with earlier; a condom. I stopped my oral ministrations and rolled out of the way again to sit on the edge of the bed and place the rubber on, only to be stopped by the warm hand of Ayame.

"Let's go without for tonight." She all but purred into my ear, my arousal growing ten-fold. No condom met pure skin-on-skin contact which was also _good._

Ayame hopped off the bed and moved in front of me, straddling my lap and wrapping her arms around my shoulders and engaged me in another tongue war that proved myself as the victor. She reached below and gave my penis a few pumps before shifting up slightly and taking it inside of her sweet, velvety lips in one go.

Her moan was loud, mine perhaps being louder but the two sounds drowned one another out. It was so warm and wet inside of her—_soso _warm. She gasped into my ear, moving her hips in slow back and forth motions.

"It's so big." Ego: +10 points.

And then she was taking full strides atop of me, grinding and moaning and writing in my lap as she buried her face into my neck. I was no more coherent than she was, my hands hooked under her thighs to offer easier humps. The room was filled with the meeting of flesh and the battle of bodily fluids, a sloshing noise to that effect.

I let her drain her stamina on the first few minutes that she would last before I would take control and drive it home.

Sure enough, her movements became more frantic and erratic and her breathing more laboured. She wasn't quite at an orgasm yet, but she was on her way up.

I flipped the tables with a twist of my hips, myself on top this time as I gazed down on her. There was no warning for when I started moving, all I knew was that I was. I watched as the writhed and cried out in pleasure beneath me, her face flushing different shades of red as she approached climax.

I moaned and groaned myself, a pressure building up in my groin. Ayame must've sensed it, because her legs came to wrap around my abdomen, her arms around my shoulders.

"Yes—yes—_yes!" _She hollered in pleasure, "I'm so close—faster, faster, faster!"

And I delivered, pumping into her as hard as I could and tried my best to hold off my impeding ejaculation.

"Oh my god!"

My mind exploded into white as I came, my seed spilling deep into Ayame's womb as she shuddered and spasmed around my length. Soon, however, coherent thinking came rushing back and I was very aware of the pleased woman beneath me.

"We've got one week until my father returns," she started, "and you better not have any training or missions, because we're going to spend it here—me and you."

The following week was by far the most pleasurable in my life.

* * *

Well there you have it, folks. Remember to **review **with your kunoichi request!

**Yo Vorteks **out.


End file.
